Talk:Daphne
Daphne is much prettier than stella Future Queen? Since Daphne is older and now has a true body, is she the heiress to the throen of domino now or is it still Bloom? Since she's older then Bloom she's the future queen, Season 6 Episode 1 it is confirmed that she is the future queen which she will be after her mother passes away. Foreverbloom1 (talk) 23:17, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I Have A Question Is Daphne the new member of Winx in Season 6? Now she has a full body, is she the new member, making the Winx Club eight? According to this picture..... See? Is She Really a part of Winx? She has not been confirmed as a Winx member, and does not have an official page on the Winx Club or Nickelodeon website. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 05:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) daphne age theory i was thinking why human Daphne looks so small even if she is older than Bloom and I came to theory - when Daphne died while protecting baby Bloom she stopped aging and her fairy/nymph form is making her age (just like Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace from Pretty Cure ) and now that she has her human body back she will be aging againWilliukea (talk) 13:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Williukea, we don't know anything about season 6 at this moment so none of us is able to answer your question or judge your theory. But I find it useless and nonsense at the POV of a Pretty Cure fan. Why do you put Aguri-chan here? Btw, Stellamusa, I don't think Daphne has a flaw. In through all the seasons, she appears with nymph-like behavior. She's simply just flawless and Mary Sue just like Bloom! That makes sense when they're sisters! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) this is just a wild theory i'm not making any assumptions or something and Aguri-chan is here because human Daphne looks so young and in her fairy/nymph form she is so much older just like Aguri-chan where in human form she is 10 years old and in cure form she is much older around 18 years oldWilliukea (talk) 13:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Daphne looks short and younger than Bloom! And I though Daphne would have orange hair like Bloom!User:Emily345 September 25,2013 (UTC) New Winx CLub Member? In Season 6 trailer, I think she would be helping the Winx. SHe might help them like how Roxy help them in Season 4. She might be a new winx club member... Right? I doubt she'd become a new Winx Club member. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:29, September 14, 2013 (UTC) And they KICK Roxy out? And the Winx is like "Oh, we have already helped the last fairy on Earth, Earth is in peace/the magic is back there now so we have nothing to worry about Roxy or Earth. She's not our friend anymore"? What kind of friends are they? It's just like a drinks-selling machine. When you have the coins to put in the slot, it gives you the drinks, when you're out of cash, there's nothing for you? Do you really want that series become that thing? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I think if Daphne joined the Winx, it would be really unfair. Roxy joining the Winx looked promising, but in Season 5 we realize that the Winx no longer have time for her. If Daphne joined, it would be like they were giving up on Roxy - like they never wanted to be her friend in the first place. That's why I think Daphne should just be a background character like Roxy. Sorry if I have offended anyone... You don't offend anyone here, Brit. This is a talk page and people are allowed to express their feelings about things concerning to the character of this talk page, even in the past there were various wars, and I seriously made consessions on Roxy's page, so this time things won't be like that. If they want Daphne in the club, put Roxy in there first! Really, have the creators think how hurt their actions to Roxy if she's a real life character? It's totally unfair. Talking about that, even Mirta should have joint the club also, I have to say so. Yet I think it's destined to bring Daphne back just a way to let her rule Domino, then Bloom & Sky will rule Eraklyon! I really want to ask why people expect Daphne so much on the club? I have enough with Ms. Bloom of Mary Sue and there's no way I'll accept another Ms. Daphne of Mary Sue, sorry if I sound rude, but sorry, just in your dreams! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you Rose. Daphne would probably be just as perfect as her sister. Maybe even more perfect. Anyway, I still like Daphne more than Bloom and think she would be a much better ruler of Domino. OMG! Daphne in her real self! I though she would have orange her like Bloom and Daphne looks shorter and younger than Bloom! xP Well, I thought she might have had blonde hair, but I agree. She looks so much younger than Bloom... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) -_-.... DbzWinx (talk) 23:33, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Infobox picture Daphne is the Crown Princess of Domino. The picture in the infobox must be replaced with another picture where she is wearing her crown. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 20:13, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Is Sky cousin in law? I was wondering now that Daphne and Thoren are married, isn't Sky now officially Daphne's cousin in law?FlamixCharm (talk) 14:03, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Birthday When is daphne's birthday and what is her age ? Does anyone know ?Delix club (talk) No ones knows Soaf (talk) 12:05, December 14, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Other Versions Is it true that Daphne has a 3D version of Sirenix and she has Bloomix? Or is it just fan art? Gumblinasuv46 (talk) 06:58, October 10, 2015 (UTC) is she fine whatever happened to Erica Schroeder? aimizi (talk) 03:24, December 30, 2018 (UTC)